The End of the Game or Kamui's Tears
by Snow Rose
Summary: Not much....there are some major spoilers though so if you haven't seen the end of X, then, you may not want to read it. That's about it.


The End of the Game  
Or  
Kamui's Tears  
  
A fic by: Snow Rose  
************************************************************************  
Let's get one thing straight right away okay? I AM just getting started at this so it's not very good. And besides, this is just a sample of the kind of stuff I normally write. Anyway, I'm just asking for anyone who reads this...not to judge me too harshly. As I like to say, comments and especially criticism are most welcome...flames will be used to toast weenies! So, enjoy! Oh and one more thing. There are major spoilers in here for anyone who hasn't already seen or read about the end of X.  
  
Oh and by the way! I don't own any of the characters in the story. So please...suing me isn't going to accomplish much. I'm POOR okay!?  
************************************************************************  
  
His cry went on and on as he continued his lunge towards the Dragon of the Earth. Glowing bright blue, Kamui's sword crackled as it swung around to meet Fuma's blade. Fuma's sword in turn, glowed and intense red of its own and crackled with a ferocity that drowned out his cry of rage. Time seemed to have slowed down in that instant, leaving Kamui's sword to swim through open air that seemed as thick as syrup. Caught within the moment, the two contenders stared at each from across their blades. Kamui's face lit in blue reflected his inner feelings of fear and confusion. Fuma's face in a blood red glow only showed determination and confidence. As they each watched what the other did, the moment continued to drag on and the two dragons drifted slowly towards each other. Then all of a sudden...time snapped back into place. Kamui's sword connected solidly with Fuma's and for one crucial second, the two blades pushed against each other, filling the air with the screech of metal on metal. "This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong..." Kamui kept saying over and over in his head. He didn't want to hurt Fuma but...this wasn't Fuma! This cold-hearted monster was far and away from anything like his best childhood friend. With this surge of understanding, Kamui put the full force of his physical, mental, and emotional powers behind his blade and ::pushed:: With a metallic ::snap:: Fuma's sword broke in two. Unable to pull out of his final strike now, Kamui was forced to complete his maneuver.   
  
With a wet sounding ::squelch:: Kamui's sword sank into and then, passed through Fuma's neck. It was from that moment on that all sound seemed to have disappeared from the entire universe. Fuma continued falling forward, blood gushing from the stump of his neck. His head landed not far from where his body came to rest. Kamui, forced by the momentum of his headlong rush, kept moving just like Fuma before falling heavily on one shoulder. Hitting the ground, he hardly noticed as his sword dropped from his numb fingers. The sword hit and skittered several feet before stopping. If it made any noise as it went, Kamui didn't hear it. He was too lost in his own grief to have noticed. Feeling as though the world had just dropped out beneath him, he just lay there, stunned at what he had just done. At this point, everyone he had ever known was dead. His mother, Toru, who was claimed in the sacrifice of birthing a sword. And those he had come to know, Yuzariha...Karen...Aoki...Arashi...Sorata...even Hinoto...they were all gone. And those that he had returned to Tokyo to protect: Kotori and Fuma...all dead. There simply was no one left after this decisive battle...except him. Now he was alone...truly alone as he had never been before in his life. No one in Tokyo would ever know of his epic battle or even remember his name (given that they even knew it in the first place). A few buildings fell, millions were killed, there was seemingly no cause. That was how the history books would record it and he and the others struggle to live would be forgotten. For a moment, this hurt him even more than the loss of his friends and...family.   
  
Eyes filling with tears, he curled in on himself. Behind him, the sun had nearly set. In the darkness it was leaving behind, it felt as though the world was...no, HAD died after all. As the last of the sun's rays played across his back, Kamui lay there in his own aching universe and listened to his heart pound in his chest, tears pouring down his cheeks. It was then that Fuma's voice returned to him, as clear as though the other had been standing right there next to him. "Years ago...you promised to protect Kotori and never make her cry. And I...I promised that while you were busy doing that, I would keep a brotherly eye on you..." It was with this flash of memory that Kamui came back to himself. Sitting up, he looked about himself and found Fuma laying sprawled not far from him. Without hesitating for second, Kamui crawled over to him. "Why?" he asked the corpse beside him. Bending over, he picked up Fuma's head and held it lovingly to him. "Why didn't it work?" he asked. Watching the sunset die in a golden-red glory, Kamui just sat there. "Oh Fuma...you were Fuma..." he cried softly, hugging the head closer to him. Without meaning to, Kamui looked down at his hands. So stained with blood that they looked like the clouds around the setting sun. It was upon realizing this that his throat closed and his grief swallowed him anew. Throwing back his head, Kamui cried the name of his fallen friend one more time, his tone sounding very much like a dying thing. ::Fuuummmaaaaaa!:: On the end of his cry, his voice broke and his shoulders shook hard with his silent sobs. Overhead, several tiny cherry blossoms blew past on the breeze. On that same breeze came a sound. Had his grief not consumed him so totally, Kamui might have heard it. As the sun at last sank below the horizon, it was heard on the breeze, the sound of three young friends who had finally found each other at last.  
  
Fin  



End file.
